Promise Me
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: We made a promise, that we'd never leave each other's side. That promise was broken when he died. Vanille x Hope, heavy Angst, and character death.


**~ Promise Me ~**

_I do not own Vanille, Hope, or FF13 in general_

* * *

It was nothing he had ever seen before. Gran Pulse - also referred to as "hell" by Sazh - was everything, but that. It was beautiful - breathtaking actually - flowers as far as the eyes could see; each one radiating with the very essence of the girl beside him: serenity, delicacy, and dotted with a hint of mystery.

If it hadn't of been for her, for this focus, for this journey, the sites that he would've witnessed - well, exactly that - he'd never would have seen any of them.

In a way, he was grateful. True, he was a L'Cie, a monster to Cocoon, but somehow, being with Vanille, added a shred of light to the gloom-filled snow globe he was condemned in, along with the rest of his friends.

"I'm really glad I'm here." Hope broke his long gaze off the sky - bathed with the golden sunlight of early morning - and turned his attention to Vanille.

She smiled at him, a smile that had a second meaning to it, one over looked by the silver haired teen next to her. "I used to come here all the time when I was younger." Vanille stood up, legs cracking for they had been sitting for what seemed to be hours. "It was my get-away from the ordinary; my secret sanctuary. No one knew about it."

Hope was surprised as the words seemed to automatically spill from her mouth. Did she trust him that much to show him this, a place only she knew about, until now?

He remained silent, unsure of what to say. He suddenly felt so anxious, flustered. Of all people, why entrust him with something as extraordionary as this?

Almost as if she read his mind, the millions of questions buzzing inside it, Vanille suddenly grabbed his hand, and stared hard at him, a pleadful look shining in her emerald green eyes. "Hope, I really like you, a-and..." Tears began dripping down her porcelain face by this point, ruining her normally beautiful face. "Please don't leave!"

"W-what? What're you talking about?" Confusion reflected off his face, and his sea green eyes were clouded with dozens of emotions. He'd never been so close to Vanille like this, it was sort of overwhelming.

"Whenever I get close to anyone, they always leave...Promise me, you'll be by my side, forever..."

_Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, for as long as we both live, forever._

"Promise."

They was no hesitation, nothing, but veracity dripped off his voice. Hope loved her - he wasn't sure on how yet, but he was sure of it. And if this promise made her happy, then he'd go through with it. Nothing broke his heart more than seeing her upset.

_What Hope didn't realize was that this promise meant more to Vanille than he could ever imagine..._

**

* * *

**

**- Time Skip -**

Red, she never liked that color, but now that's all she saw, covering Hope's body.

Screaming would do nothing, crying didn't help either. Vanille didn't know what to feel. In her arms was her dying friend, crimson blood painted over his trembling body, and it was all her fault.

How was she suppose to feel? Vanille was in shock; she didn't know if she could find her voice, be able to say anything, or find it in her to break down and cry.

All she could do was hold him close to her-ignoring the fresh blood now staining her outfit-and sing softly in his silver hair, also dripping with blood.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Her voice was even unrecognizable to her, so coarse, and broken. "I'm sorry..."

Hope didn't reply, instead, leaned over, and kissed her lips gently. "I'm so tired, Vanille..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

She smiled down at him, tears falling down from her eyes like an April rain. "Then go to sleep."

He smiled back, and his eyes fluttered close.

_Wrap your warm arms around me_

_Like a castle in the sand_

_Drown me with your sorrow in an unforgiving sea_

_Hold my hand, touch my heart_

_Promise me, we'll never part._

_

* * *

_

**_A/N - PLEASE REVIEW, I WORKED TOO HARD ON THIS!_**

***ahem* Anyway...This idea came randomly to me at 10 'o clock last night, along with the poem at the end. I actually shocked myself on how great it came out (regardless that I HATE this couple). I even cried writing it o.o**

**So, PLEASE review? **

**Looking back at this, I feel I rushed it a bit towards the second part...Fuck...*throws this story in a fire***


End file.
